These studies will examine the interrelationships between levels of prostaglandins (PGs) and cyclic nucleotides during in vitro incubations of norepinephrine with ocular tissues. Alterations in the response to norepinephrine due to pretreatment of the tissues with inhibitors of prostaglandin endoperoxide synthesis, thromboxane A2 synthesis and prostacyclin synthesis will also be studied in tissues of rabbits with and without bilateral ganglionectomy. Results will be quantitated by chromatographically isolating and determining the radioactive incorporation into PGF2 alpha, PGE2, PGD2, 6-keto-PGF1 alpha, thromboxane B2, cyclic AMP, cyclic GMP, ATP and GTP following incubation with 14C-arachidonic acid and NaH233PO4. The tissues examined will include carefully dissected ciliary process, trabecular angle, iris sphinctor muscle and iris dilator muscle. The effects of alpha and beta adrenergic blockers upon these biochemical parameters will be studied if time permits. Tissues from human eye bank and surgical reject eyes will be examined when appropriate.